Appelez le Dieu tout simplement!
by Wilkye
Summary: Être un génie c'est son lot quotidien. Travailler pour la police... aussi, seulement entre ses frasques et son sérieux la limite est mince au point de lui coûter officiellement une enquête. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il savait qu'il avait raison et il ne démordrait pas de son hypothèse! Lui le grand Edward allait le prouver avec son cousin Envy! Ed/Win, Roy/OC, Riza/Miles


Hello ... me revoilà en FMA avec une nouvelle fic encore en cours d'écriture mais pas mal avancée pour me permettre de poster.

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi ... il n'y aura que l'histoire

Pas de scène de violence ou sexuelle pour l'instant, mais rating M pour la suite ...

sur ce, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bon lecture!

Appelez le Dieu … tout simplement !

POV Interne

A ceux qui se demandent ce que vaut la vie lorsque l'on se trouve être un génie, je répondrais qu'elle est à la fois terriblement ennuyante et intéressante. Ennuyante car lorsque votre cerveau analyse plus de chose en une minute que certains dans toute une vie, vous vous en lassez vite, et intéressante car la moindre chose vous intrigue.

N'allez pas croire que je passe mes journées à regarder les oiseaux voler au-dessus de la mer en espérant me voir pousser des ailes pour les rejoindre. Ah non, du tout ! déjà pour commencer j'ai le vertige, et ensuite c'est pas un truc qui m'intéresse … pas comme celui qui vient de rentrer dans le bureau.

- Tu sais Edward, je vais finir par penser que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de ton temps que regarder le plafond s'effriter jour après jour.

- Que tu dis, Envy !

Envy Elric, mon cousin et accessoirement associé. Autant dire que je l'adore, toutefois l'un de mes passe-temps préférés est de le faire pester. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que je mériterais une médaille internationale pour cela. Je suis assez doué dans ce sport dangereux. Bien puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, je continue.

Edward Elric Van Hohenheim, génie à temps complet et travailleur à temps partiel. Je vous l'ai dit auparavant … je ne passe pas mes journées à fixer l'horizon … même si j'y occupe une bonne partie de ma vie.

- Bouge-toi ! Hawkeye a appelé, grogne Envy en balançant un coup de pied dans ma chaise

Ce qui ne fera rien d'autre que me faire voyager dans la pièce.

- Je sais, soupirai-je en croisant les mains derrière ma nuque, j'étais là quand elle a appelé …

- Tu pouvais pas répondre ?

- Ça me faisait traverser la pièce et je n'avais pas envie.

- …

Un sourire désolé plus tard et une bosse en plus sur le crâne, je dois avouer que j'aurais dû prendre l'appel. Non pas que je le craigne mais figurez-vous qu'un téléphone en pleine tête ça ne fait pas le plus grand bien. Pensez à mon pauvre cerveau, comment aurais-je pu continuer à gagner ma vie s'il me l'avait abimé ?

- C'est pas ça qui te l'abimeras ! et pour ce que tu en fais, réplique-t-il lorsque je lui en fais la réflexion. Et magne-toi on va au commissariat ! t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais on doit gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir continuer à louer ce bureau.

Je devrais peut être me décider à lui avouer que je l'ai acheté … et que chaque loyer est versé sur mon compte. Oui bien, bref, je verrais ça un autre jour sinon je sais que je suis bon pour aller au commissariat à pied.

- J'adore cette voiture, m'extasiai-je en sautant dedans. Vraiment !

- C'est une voiture de fonction Ed ! siffle-t-il en me forçant à m'asseoir correctement

- Tu n'es pas drôle !

- Et toi tu n'as pas un gramme de responsabilité ! ta ceinture !

- Oui oui voilà …

Voiture de fonction, cinq places, trois portes et boite de conserve. Autant dire que c'est une voiture d'action man. Le plus drôle étant bien entendu lors des courses poursuites quand je suis au volant … je n'ai jamais vu une voiture prendre des virages pareils … pas pratique pour draguer mais terriblement tordant en matière de sensation forte.

Si vous vous demandez ce que nous allons faire au commissariat, sachez que je n'en sais rien non plus. C'est pas parce que j'étais là lorsque la commissaire a appelé que j'ai écouté ce qu'elle disait. Il me semble avoir vaguement entendu parler d'une affaire mais sinon …. Ah non, je ne suis pas policier. Amestris m'en préserve mon père l'était, m'a mené la vie dure à cause de ça et ça m'aura suffi.

Je suis consultant. Simple consultant … bon peut-être pas si simple que ça puisque j'ai résolu des dizaines d'affaires depuis que je suis revenu, mais l'idée est là, je suis un civil qui bosse de temps à autres pour les flics. Je suis détective … quand je décide de travailler.

- WARD ! EDWARD !

- Quoi ? râlai-je en me bouchant les oreilles

- Ça fait trois minutes que je t'hurle dans les oreilles. Tu foutais quoi ?

- Je me parlais à moi-même … tu devrais aussi le faire de temps en temps c'est très instructif Vyvy'

- … crétin.

- Ça c'est méchant

- On est arrivé, sors où je t'enferme dedans

- T'as pas besoin de la fermer ta voiture, répliquai-je en sortant. On risque pas de te la voler, t'as vu sa tête ? quoi que tu as raison, si un collectionneur d'objet insolite passait il te la faucherait en moins de deux !

- C'est une voiture de fonction, crache Envy en me balançant un poing sur l'épaule. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me la faire faucher !

- Devant un commissariat ? rigolai-je. Avec des flics partout ? ah oui c'est vrai que le quartier est dangereux. Si tu veux tu peux aller la garer à Peppermint, avec quelques centz tu devrais pouvoir en retrouver quelques morceaux quand tu iras la récupérer.

- Tu … grrr …

Voilà, quand je disais que j'étais fortiche … il suffit de voir qu'il tord des fesses en marchant d'un pas sec pour rentrer dans la bâtisse devant nous. Mah … je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée. 8h du matin, bilan actuel, 1-0 pour moi …. Suivant mon cousin en saluant les personnes que je croise, je finis par rentrer dans le bureau du commissaire Hawkeye. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer son fauteuil, il a l'air confortable … sans doute pour la soulager du poids de son marmot qui gigote en elle … ou alors je sais pas.

- Oh nan, pas encore lui, souffle une personne en arrivant dans mon dos

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir mon fidèle Roy, souriais-je en me tournant vers lui, allez aux pieds petit petit … bon toutou ça !

Lieutenant chef Roy Mustang, 10 ans de maison, 30 ans en général. Ce type est si coincé que je me demande comment il a fait pour finir marié … enfin, je comprends sa femme qui a demandé le divorce. Il ne sait pas rire, ne semble même pas savoir se détendre et par …

- Oh ? c'est nouveau ça ? susurrai-je en apercevant une femme se stopper à ses côtés. Edward Elric Van Hohenheim enchanté …

Pas de bague, pas de pendentif ou de collier, une coupe de cheveux des plus habituelles, un léger maquillage, pas de décolleté plongeant, un tailleur parfait, des chaussures pratiquement neuves d'une grande marque … célibataire, sans enfant à n'en pas douter et jolie par-dessus tout.

- … mademoiselle ?

- Lieutenant Winry Rockbell, me répond le chef Hawkeye en arrivant dans son bureau. Elle vient d'arriver de Central. Ouf, par Ishbala que ce ventre est lourd …

- …

- Bien tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler de l'enquête

- Pardon Chef mais est-ce vraiment obligé de joindre ces deux gusses à l'enquête ? grogne Mustang accoudé à la bibliothèque

- Oui Lieutenant, c'est obligé, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque. Je disais donc …

- Que nous allions pouvoir commencer à parler de l'enquête, repris-je avec le sourire. Dites chef, c'est un nouveau veston que vous avez là !

- Oh oui … il était en solde, me sourit-elle avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse, mais cela n'est pas la question. Ce matin un homme a été retrouvé mort sous un ponton de la plage

- Et pourquoi on est pas là-bas alors ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester debout longtemps. Vous irez sur les lieux plus tard ! vous êtes tous les quatre sur l'enquête.

- Qui est la victime ? demande Mustang son carnet à la main

- Le professeur Bradley, paléontologue de l'Université de South City.

- Sa femme ? demande le Lieutenant Rockbell

Voix claire, chantante, agréable à l'oreille … toi et moi ma jolie on risque d'être copain !

- Décédée d'un AVC il y a trois ans. Leur fils est à Central, il n'a pas encore été prévenu, de même que leur fille.

- Ils ne sont pas ici ?

- Non. Le fils étudie la médecine et la fille est professeur des écoles. Bien, vous savez tout maintenant dehors, laissez moi me reposer ! allez allez ! Oust !

- Ah chef … une dernière question, m'exclamai-je sur le pas de la porte

- Quoi encore Elric ? soupire-t-elle

- Vous l'avez acheté où votre siège ?

- … DEHORS !

Deux mains se referment sur mon col et me trainent à l'extérieur, oui bon c'est bon, je sais qui c'est. Mais la question était légitime ! je veux le même fauteuil pour le bureau !

- Oublie l'idée, je ne t'achèterais pas de fauteuil, soupire Envy

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

- Pas la peine de dire Elric, on vous connait maintenant. Et tachez de ne pas trainer dans mes pattes durant l'enquête ou je vous fais coffrer !

- Bien entendu mon fidèle Roy … et sinon … c'est par où la direction du cadavre ?


End file.
